The Lost Book and Character
by FlamingoLady0001
Summary: This was something I started which takes place in between books 6 & 7. Then book 7 came out and it sorta put some of it down. So don't judge it based on what has happened in book 7. I am proud for some of the parts that I guessed about book 7 came true


(1)

Another year of Hogwarts was ready to take place. It was time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to begin their sixth year. Harry's summer was weird and a lot has happened, but he was glad to be going back to the old castle. Where he had fond memories and some not so fond, but it was a place he could call home.

The Great Hall was all in a bustle as the new students began the sorting process. Eventually there were two students left. The boy was sorted into Ravenclaw; leaving the short blond hair girl to be sorted last. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, which was unusual, this early in their return. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you all to Miss Cynthia Goldberg. She is a transfer student, the first of many years. She comes from America and attended a wizarding school there." She took the hat, sat on the stool, and placed it upon her head.

"Hmm, this is very difficult." The hat said. There was a slight murmur in the hall from the older students, as they remembered a time not to long ago when that happened. After sitting there for a long time the hat finally said, "I cannot sort this girl. She is equally good for Gryffindor and for Slytherin."

Dumbledore looked slightly startled and then said, "Miss Goldberg you should try both houses and then make a decision later. You can start in Slytherin." The Slytherin table looked happy, but puzzled. She took a seat at the far end on the table and the feast began.

It was a good feast, but everyone's attention was focused on the new girl. There had been a slight interruption when Harry entered late, which was during a silent period. After the feast, everyone made their way to their dormitories and sat around in their common rooms. In Slytherin, Draco, his gooneys, and Pansy immediately wanted to know about the new girl. As she entered she was about to head to the girls dormitories, but they had stopped her. "New girl, um, Cynthia. Come here." Draco said.

She looked at them then raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty tired and I'm gonna head off to bed." She said with her not so British accent.

"We just want to talk. To get through this school you need friends and so far you have none." He said. She really didn't want to, but did against her better judgment she sat on a chair close to the fireplace. It wasn't too far from them, but it gave her, her distance. "So you come from America?" he said after she situated herself and nodded. "I hear people over there don't care about mud bloods. I also hear you're not as advanced as us in the magic department."

"Have you ever been to America?" she asked Draco.

"I can't say that I have."

"Then you don't know." She said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm not going to stay here." She said.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"You guys wanted to talk to me and be my friend. So I decide to sit with you because I don't have any friends. Do you guys decide to strike up a friendly conversation with me? No instead you decide to insult me. Unless this is how you Brits decide to make friends by insulting them. So thank you for your time I'm going to leave."

"No. Let's try this again." Draco said. Cynthia eyed him with suspicion and then sat down again. "Let's just say that rumors do tend to travel. I guess you'll just have to prove it." He said coyly.

"And I will. Now I have some sleep that I need to tend to, that is if you will allow it." She said and started to head to the dormitories.

Pansy got up too and said, "You can share a room with me."

After the girls were gone Draco said to his buddies. "You can tell she's a pure blood."

"How?" Goyle asked.

"This isn't always true, but all blonds are pure bloods. I mean there are some dark haired pure bloods, but blonds are always pure. She'll be mine wait and see."

(2)

The sixth years got their schedules after breakfast. They were all lined up and waiting. Cynthia stood alone patiently until she got called. She received her schedule and looked it over. "Is it correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it's everything I asked for."

"We haven't received your grades from your old school yet. If we never do we will keep checking your grades and if you do not meet the teacher's expectations then we will pull you out of the class."

"Okay, I will try my best." She said and headed off to her first class, Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape.

The class was pretty full and there was only one table left so she chose it. Shortly after she took a seat Snape walked in. "Today we will be learning silent spells. These are difficult and require extra concentration, which I'm sure none of you possess. These are spells in which you do not speak; I do not want to hear talking today. Now partner up. One will do a silent attack spell the other will deflect it without talking. Proceed."

"Harry, partner with me." Hermione said.

Ron looked around and saw that Cynthia was the only one without a partner. "Do you want to partner up?" he asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." She said.

"Okay. I'll do the spell and you block." Ron said.

Snape noticed that nothing was happening until he saw Harry mouth a block. He picked on him to try the spell with him and there was a moment of clashing between them and a detention was handed out.

"Now switch." Snape said.

"Ready?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, it's not like this is going anywhere." Ron replied.

Cynthia grinned a bit; she had already mastered this technique. Without warning Ron was struck with a spell and was sent flying across the classroom.

Snape smiled and the rest of the class was dumb struck. "Well, well, well. I see we have some one in the classroom with talent. How good are you?" Snape asked.

"Pretty good I guess?" she said, maintaining her confidence.

"Let's see." Snape made an attack and she reflected it and it almost hit Neville. "Good. Now you try." He said. She flicked her wand a bit and saw that Snape fell for her trick. Then sent a real spell and sent him across the room. The class tried hard not to laugh, but there were some silent giggles. When Snape got to his feet he said, "I would like to see you after class Miss Goldberg." Everyone went silent and tried to get back on task, but class ended shortly. Cynthia had her head bowed and waited for the rest of the class to leave. Snape was sitting at his desk and asked her, "Why are you so sullen?"

"Ron said I was in trouble." She said picking her head up slightly so she could see him, but her hair still hung in her face.

"Of course Mr. Weasley would say that. The only time a teacher asks him to stay after is because he is in trouble. I want to know where you learned that."

"Oh." She lifted her head so her hair fell out of her face. "Common sense. I figured that if you saw me flick my wand slightly you would take that as my attack and then block it, but when I noticed you were no longer blocking it I used my real spell."

"That's very intelligent. When did you learn silent spells?"

"A year ago I taught myself silent spells. My old school didn't really challenge me so I decided to learn it on my own for a challenge. I just came up with that on the spot."

"I see. You haven't fully tapped into your abilities. You may be dismissed."

She was sent off to her next class with a pass. Potions with Slugworth and joining her yet again was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She took a seat at Draco's table only because it was the last spot. "So you took out Snape?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"How much trouble did you get in?" he asked.

"None. He just wanted to know how I learned it. He says I have talent."

"Well don't flatter yourself."

Slugworth came bumbling in late and began the lesson. The class wasn't as dull, but it moved rather slowly. In the end the competition came down to Harry and Cynthia, but Harry won. Class was let out, and Cynthia walked alone down the hall. Draco beckoned her to walk with him, but she refused.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to her and Harry said, "I'm Harry, that's Ron, and she's Hermione."

"I know."

"Even though you're in Slytherin, do you want to hang out?" Harry asked.

"What's that suppose to mean, even though I'm in Slytherin?"

"Well the Slytherin house and the Gryffindor house don't get along, but we sense something different about you."

"Oh really? Am I drenched with a scent of difference?"

"I told you not to say that." Hermione said and continued. "No it's just that from what we've seen you don't think certain types of wizards are better than the others."

"And I give my thanks to my mom and dad."

"Well that's one way." Ron said.

"We were wondering if you would like to be our friend." Hermione said.

"Even though I'm living in Slytherin for now?" Cynthia asked.

"That shouldn't matter." Ron said.

Cynthia shrugged; "Sure," she said and then walked off to her dorm room.

(3)

The first day was long, and that was to be expected. The week was also long too. Cynthia had made such a good impression to her teachers on the first day that they all praised her, and held high expectations for her. By the end of the week she wasn't as impressive. Cynthia had noticed the way the teachers praised her and how advanced she was compared to the other students. She also noticed how the top students didn't like being outshone by her; like in her old school she decided to hold herself back to try to fit in. In Defense against the Dark Arts it was beginning to piss off Snape. "Miss Goldberg, what has happened?" he asked in front of the class. Once again, she was frightened and bowed her head, then shrugged. "See me after class." When class ended she waited again and Snape asked, "Why are you holding yourself behind?"

"I don't want to make enemies in my classes."

"I don't think it is in your best interest to hold back."

"How would you know what's in my best interest?" she started to get angry and Snape liked it. "You don't know what it's like to move to a new school."

"I don't know, but when you are being attacked are you going to want to hold back? If you hold back here you will hold back in life. I suggest you start reaching your full potential. Also you need to be in a Defense against the Dark Arts at a higher level, but unfortunately I can't do anything about that. What I will do instead is that each night after dinner at 7:30, I want you to report here and I will begin teaching you at an appropriate level. You may be dismissed."

"Does that start today?"

"Yes."

She left the class feeling a bit angry. She got to potions and Slugworth followed shortly after her. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I thought we could do something different today. Cynthia Goldberg, do you think you could tell us about yourself?"

Cynthia immediately went red. "Well," she started.

"Please stand so we all can see you." Slugworth interrupted.

She got up and turned to face the class. It was excruciating to have to look at them all as she told them about herself. "I went to a wizarding school in America it was called Toadstool. My mom recently had to be transferred to work at St. Mungo's so we moved to London and my dad is an entrepreneur of sorts. I guess that's about it."

"We already know that. Tell us more about your parents." Slugworth said.

"The parent's I live with?"

"Of course."

"My mom is a nurse and she transferred because they are short staffed and need nurses who know what they're doing. My dad is a magical entrepreneur where he studies different magical cultures. They both attended Toadstool, but my father had gone to many different wizarding schools so they didn't really meet then. It wasn't until my father had to go to the hospital where my mom used to work at called St. Dazeruf's."

"There must be more to your life to tell." Slugworth said getting bored.

"Like about my birth parents" she asked.

"Yes child. Please tell us."

"I don't know who they are. I am adopted."

"That's interesting. What do you know about them?" Slugworth said, his interest peaking, maybe there was something special about her.

"My mother died in childbirth, that's what my adoptive mom says as the cause. She thinks it wasn't natural causes, she thinks my dad killed her, but there's no proof of that. She faked my death so that she could adopt me because she cannot bear children and because she felt she couldn't trust my father." She said with a tone that sounded a bit hurt, but continued. "I have a weird birthmark that looks more like a scar than a birthmark. It's kinda weird."

"May we see the scar?"

"Do I have to?"

"Why not?"

She lifted her sleeve and showed the class her scar. It was in the shape of a flame and some people in the class gasped. "Like I said, it's pretty weird." She said trying to make up for it and hiding her arm.

"I'll say." Draco said.

"No one knows how I got it." Cynthia said ignoring what Draco said. "So now I live with my adoptive parents. In the years before I was old enough to go to Wizarding School they sent me to a muggle school because they said I really wanted to learn. I remember a lot from that school, and it was fun."

"What's your position on the Dark Lord?" Slugworth asked.

"Do you mean Lord Voldemort?"

"Please, people around here do not say his name?"

"Why?"

"It frightens people."

"People around here are frightened by a fictional childhood story character?"

"What?" Slugworth said and a few people in the class looked either uncomfortable or baffled.

"You know the story of Lord…I mean the Dark Lord who was only killed by a baby boy."

"That is not a fictional story. I don't know what they say in that story you know, but it is all-true. The baby boy is in fact Harry Potter who sits in this class."

"All those bad things that happened in the story really happened?"

"Yes, as bad as it may sound. It was a tragic period of time for witches and wizards that live here. Well, let's begin class. We have enough time to learn about the materials we will need for our next potion."

When Cynthia left potions, her head was spinning. This fictional story that she listened to as a child was real. If that was real then what else was real in her life? Did her parents tell her the truth about where she came from? Who decided to make the story of Lord Voldemort into fiction? Did the parents make up the story to their children to hide the facts? She was pondering so many questions when she was interrupted.

"It's odd." Draco said.

Cynthia turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "What is?" she asked.

"You don't know your parents and your mother died in childbirth. It sounds a lot like the Dark Lord. Then you have a freaky scar from it and that sounds a lot like stupid Potter."

"Are you trying to connect them to me? If there are some things that sound coincidental then push them aside and leave them to you." She said and began to walk off.

"Plus you are a really good at witchcraft; probably better than that mud blood Hermione." Draco said trying to stop her.

She stopped and turned around to face him again. "Do you know how bad that sounds coming from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I take it that you're the type who doesn't like mixed blood in witches or wizards. Well your last statement sounded really bad coming from you. You basically said a mud blood is better then you. It makes you sound stupid." She tossed her hair and walked quickly away from him.

(4)

After dinner Cynthia was relieved to be in the common room alone. She could get at least ten minutes alone to think without being interrupted. Harry and Hermione kept badgering her, and they were starting to plan a whole mission to figure out her parents on who they are/were and where her father is if he is or isn't alive. And should he be dead then they had to find his resting place as well as her mother's. She liked Ron; he didn't try to pry into her life.

Then there was Draco and his gang who were continuously connecting her life to other people, famous other people, as if it would be an explanation. She felt so comfortable stretching out on the sofa, alone.

She remembered that she had her lesson with Snape pretty soon. "It's going to be so much fun." She said to herself being very sarcastic. Just as she got comfortable Draco and company walked it. She got up fast and sat down in the chair next to the fireplace. This time instead of filling the room up, they all went to their rooms. She was about to leave for her lesson, but Goyle pushed her onto the sofa next to Draco and left. She scooted to the end of the sofa and then Draco scooted right next to her. She got up, but Draco caught her robes and pulled her back down. "He's stronger then he looks." She thought. "Let me go." She yelled.

"No." he said trying to force a kiss on her.

She kicked him and jumped off the couch. She got out her wand but he jumped on her and threw it to the side. She fell back and landed on him and heard the wind getting knocked out of him. She was about to run away, but he tripped her. He got up and kicked her in the gut then rolled her over and sat on top of her. He forced his lips on her and she tried struggling so he couldn't French kiss her. He ripped off her robes and pulled her shirt over her head. She tried kicking but it wasn't working.

He was feeling her and there was nothing she could do, she began screaming, but he stuffed part of her robe into her mouth. She was losing energy, and not being able to breath well she didn't put up that big of a fight. It made it easier for him to feel her up and have his way with her.

Snape came bursting in shortly after, ready to make a speech to Cynthia about tardiness, but he wasn't prepared to see the scene in front of him. He quickly drew his wand and sent Draco flying across the room. Cynthia covered herself and then ran into Snape burying her head in his chest and robes.

Not sure of what to do he put a hand on her back and said to Draco, "Just what do you think you were doing? You are to go and see Dumbledore right now. No detours." Draco turned red and slowly started walking out; Snape got impatient and pushed him out the door.

She sobbed so hard letting all her tears and pain flow. Snape began running his fingers down her blond hair, trying to sooth her. She wiped her face on her torn robe and looked up at Snape. "Thank you." She said.

"It's part of my job." He said feeling so dumb that he only came up with that to say. "Are you feeling up for the lesson today?" he asked, not sure if he said the right thing again.

"I would like to see Dumbledore and ask if I can go to Gryffindor."

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"You would?" she asked baring her big brown eyes into his soul.

Once again he felt stupid for opening up his mouth. "Why am I acting like this?" he thought to himself. "Yes"

They got to the headmaster's room while Draco was exiting. Draco shot a glare at Cynthia, but she didn't see it, but Snape saw it and knocked him hard on the head.

Cynthia went in alone, and felt a bit over whelmed. "My, that was fast." Dumbledore said.

"What?" she asked taken off guard.

"I just told Mr. Malfoy to send for you. As I recall he just exited."

"I asked Snape to come with me so I could talk to you."

"Yes and what about?"

"I want to know if I can go to Gryffindor early."

"And you may. Now about what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about. I'll show you instead." She drew up a silvery memory and put it into the pensive. Dumbledore looked at her and then went in to go through the memory.

He came out and said, "Thank you for extracting that memory. Draco Malfoy's account is not quite the same as yours. How did you know to do that?"

"I saw the pensive."

"And how did you know how to extract a memory and pick the right one?"

"I've watched teachers and other people do it."

"Snape tells me you're an excellent witch, as do your other teachers. It's an incredible talent to pick up spells and other magical abilities by watching. It takes great amounts of practice for most every one else, even the best witches and wizards."

"Thank you sir. May I go now?"

"Yes you may. It's been a long night and you have classes tomorrow." He dismissed Cynthia.

When she got out Snape was still standing there waiting for her. "What happened?" he asked trying not to let any emotion into his voice.

"He wanted to know what happened so I let him know. Then he let me change rooms."

"There's something I want to show you that I think you might enjoy it when most people won't." He took her hand and quickly led her down the hallway and up a tower. They stopped in front of a big glass window.

"Watch." He said and pointed to the moon. She followed his finger and looked at the moon. She had never seen it so close before. She thought she could reach her hand out and grab a piece of it. Not only was it so close, but also it was a very dark yellow that almost had a reddish tint. She leaned her head on Snape's shoulder and they looked at it till the moon went back to its usual bright color and distance.

"What happened? Why did you change rooms?" Hermione asked the next morning. She had wanted to ask Cynthia that last night, but was too tired and figured it wasn't best to bother her that late.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said looking down.

"Did some one hurt you or something?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. I'm not used to people trying to figure out everything about me. I answer a lot of your questions and let you plan this mission to figure out my parents. Please stay out of this, that's all I ask." Cynthia said firmly.

They got their robes on and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the long table and the owls flew in. Cynthia got one and opened it. "Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"My mom." She said and put it away to read later.

She looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco wasn't there. She had to get on with the day. She got to class and Snape came in shortly after with his robe billowing behind him. She put in as much effort as she could. Luckily it was something she had practiced before, but quickly mastered during class. It was extremely hard for the rest of the class and they had to struggle.

Potions class was dull as always. Having a break after those two classes came as a refreshing breath and an opportunity to relax. She decided to go out and enjoy the nice afternoon and sat under a tree near the lake. She then took in a few breaths of fresh air. Looking around she saw Harry and company heading towards her. "We have a break too, and we wondering if it might be cool if we hung out?" Harry asked. Cynthia waved her hand letting them know it was okay for them to intrude on her peace and quite.

"You're brilliant." Ron said.

"Thank you." Cynthia said with a little smile on her face.

"And you don't show off and try to be a know it all." Ron added.

"If you're that good then why did you do so bad last week?" Hermione asked.

"I saw that being the best was your role. I didn't want to intrude on that. I wanted to fit in to make friends. Snape told me to knock it off for my safety."

"It's one thing that he said to knock it off, but another for your safety." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Snape doesn't care for anyone but himself, least of all anyone's safety." Harry said.

"Not true. He tried to stop you from falling off your broom first year and then he tried to save us when Lupin turned into a werewolf third year. And that's about all I can think of." Hermione said.

"Is there anything more, other than those two times? Or was he trying to keep me alive so that Voldemort could kill me?" Harry asked.

"Oh would you come off it? You're so paranoid." Hermione said.

"He was there for me last night." Cynthia said and then quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked. They all looked at her with concerned faces.

"Nothing." Cynthia said.

"Does it have anything to do with why Malfoy isn't here?" Hermione asked.

Cynthia got up and started walking to the castle. Ron ran and caught up with her. "Don't mind them. They like to know everything. It gets rather rude when they do it to other people instead of themselves." Ron said.

"I told Hermione that I didn't want to talk about it."

"You can trust me if you want." He said.

"Promise you won't tell them?" she asked.

"Promise."

"I really mean it."

"I know and I won't tell anyone."

"Last night Malfoy tried to have his way with me. Snape walked in and sent him flying off me; he let me cry my head off in his robes. Then I asked him to come with me to see Dumbledore and he did."

"Malfoy did what?" Ron asked really surprised.

"He tried to have his way with me." She said trying not to cry again.

"I can't believe this. Malfoy's such a twat. And Snape was there to comfort you?"

"Yes. Why don't you believe he would do such a thing?"

"That's not part of Snape's character. It's odd. I wonder why he favors you."

"Maybe he likes someone who is smarter and more modest than Hermione?" she offered.

Ron snorted a little and then said. "Just watch yourself. It sounds like Draco is suspended. If that's the case then he might come after you because Draco never gets in trouble."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She said and walked off.

(5)

After dinner Cynthia went straight to her lessons with Snape. He was sitting behind a pile of paper work and looked at her as she sat down. He got up and sat at the table in front of her. "I think you should try the killing curse." He said

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I really don't want to kill you." She said.

"Not on me. On the plants."

"Oh, ok." She took out her wand and shot the curse at a plant. Blue flames shot around it and then it was dead. It looked alive, but there was a certain glow about it that said it was dead. "Whoa." She said, definitely surprised.

"Try this one." Snape said trying to muffle his surprise. She said it and this time yellow flames shot around it and it was dead. "What were you thinking about when you killed those plants?" He asked

"I was sad to kill the first one because it was so pretty. Then I was happy to kill the second one because it was ugly."

"I wonder why it had flames around it." Snape said more to himself then her.

"Maybe because of my scar?" she suggested.

"You have a scar?" he asked. She lifted her robe and showed him the scar that looked like a flame. "Is it true that in America you don't know about the Dark Lord?"

"We know about it, but only as fiction. Plus he's dead in those stories. Now I know he's alive."

"You have unknown parents and a scar. When you use the killing curse you shoot out flames based on your emotional state. That's the extent to which we know about you. You're full of untapped abilities and I'm going to get them all out."

"How?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm going to try another approach with you. As for today you're fine to go." Snape said not looking at her, but at the dead plants.

As Snape promised, the classes became harder, but Cynthia was still able to perform up to his standers, sometimes with difficulty.

(6)

"I don't know how much longer you want me to hide what happened from Harry and Hermione. They know I know what happened." Ron whispered to her in the middle of potions class a few days later.

"If it's hard then tell them. Don't do it in front of me, and wait awhile before you do." Cynthia whispered back.

The days became dull and people weren't so curious about Cynthia, which made her happy to be out of the spotlight. Malfoy returned and she made a point to stay as far away from him as possible.

Once again she went out to enjoy probably the last nice day of fall before the days would become cooler and shorter as winter approached.

Someone sat down beside her and she looked at the person. "Hi." She said to Harry.

"Hey. So, I know I've been really nosey lately. I apologize." He started.

"It's fine. Ron talked to me and told me how you and Hermione can get." She said.

"Thanks. Well the reason I'm here is because I want to find out something and I was looking for your help."

"Well it depends on if I can. What is it?" She asked.

"Well there's a problem. Ron had just told me about what had happened between you and Malfoy. I had planned on asking you about this for awhile, and now that I know what happened between you two I don't think I can."

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if you would choose to go to Slytherin. I knew that you had switched out of Slytherin to go to Gryffindor, but I didn't know why. And now that I do know, I don't think you will go to Slytherin."

"And had nothing happened between Draco and I, what would your reason be?" she asked.

"Malfoy is up to something. I know it. If you're in Slytherin then you can at least tell me if he's planning anything. So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. You want me to spy on Malfoy yet we know what he did to me. That's a lot to ask of me. Will this come back to bite him?"

"I have a haunch, but I'm not sure. If you can find info that weighs heavily against him then I think it can come back to bite him?"

"And will it come back to bite me?"

"It shouldn't."

"I'll keep it in mind. I'm not making any promises yet."

"And I don't expect you to. Remember, you don't have to do this." He said and left her alone.

After dinner Cynthia went to her lesson and Snape stood there looking out the window. Noticing her presence without looking he said, "Tonight we're going outside."

She put her jacket on and they went out to the lake. He sat down under the tree and she sat down beside him and they looked at the stars for a while. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"We're doing some astrology. Little do people know, but the stars can be very helpful for defense and all other disciplines of magic." He replied.

"Okay."

"Locate Orion." She pointed him out. "Locate Ursus minor."

"Trick question, that constellation isn't in the sky at this time of the year."

"That may be true for America, but this is a different sky." He pointed Ursus minor. "You must learn the different areas in which you can see the different constellations."

"What if I don't plan on traveling all over the world?"

"You say that now. So have you decided where your house?"

"I'm still thinking. I have to see Dumbledore soon and tell him."

"I'm surprise to hear that you're thinking about it. I thought you would have made up your mind."

"No. It's kind of complicated." She looked up at him, into his eyes and he looked back. He leaned into her, she leaned into him and they both meet at the lips. He was so gentle with her, and she so accepting. He ran his fingers through her soft blond hair. Forever seemed to go by and the cold went with it. Then they pulled away and looked at each other. And then reality hit them and she said, "I have to go and see Dumbledore." And then went back to the castle.

She got to her room and Hermione was waiting for her. "I saw what happened." Hermione said.

"What? How?"

"Harry, Ron, and I went to Hagrid's cabin and as we came back we saw you and Snape kissing."

"But…I…I have to go and see Dumbledore now." She ran off and went straight to see Dumbledore.

"Ah yes Miss Cynthia. As I recall today is the day to decide. Despite what happened the decision is all yours. So have you made your decision?" he asked her when she entered his office.

"Yes. I choose Gryffindor."

"I was not expecting that."

"Really, why?"

"I would have thought that you would have seen yourself fit more for Slytherin than Gryffindor because of your magical abilities."

"I know sir, but after what happened…"

"Yes there is that matter. I know you do see it safer to be in Gryffindor."

"But that's not the only reason why I want to be in Gryffindor."

"What is then?" he asked coyly.

"I don't like the Slytherin train of thought. They like to believe they are better than the rest of houses and how much a person is pure depends on how much of a person they are. I don't agree with that."

"And spoken like a true Gryffindor. Well then, Miss Goldberg it is decided."

"Thank you, sir." She said and went back to her room to join Hermione.

"Have you made your decision?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, I chose Gryffindor."

"There was no argument there. I'm glad you did."

"I just hope I'm not letting anyone down."

"Who?"

"Harry. I'm not really supposed to say anything because I don't think he said anything to you and Ron. He had asked me to choose Slytherin."

"He needs to get off of his Snape and Draco boat." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I'll be back."

Cynthia left to get changed and take care of her nightly hygiene. When she returned, Hermione was petting her cat Crookshanks. "So about what happened between you and Snape?" she asked.

"We kissed. I don't know how it happened. I guess it just felt right in that moment."

"And what do you think about it?"

"I'm not sure. He's a teacher and it's not really right. I don't think I would want a relationship, and not with a teacher."

"Of course."

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't really have any feelings. I just hope he doesn't have any for me. He's been nothing but kind to me and he's been there for me, like Ron told you. Also he taught me all the things I didn't know I could do. So I guess maybe that's why I didn't really pull back or try to stop it."

"If anything he probably likes you because you are so powerful."

"Just promise me that this will stay between you, the other two, and me."

"I will just because I don't know if you could get in trouble for that because I don't want to see you leave."

"Thank you. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"That sounds like a good idea."

(7)

Like every evening, Cynthia made her way to her lesson with Snape. It was the first time she ever had butterflies or just felt weird going to lessons. In class, he didn't even give a notion that she existed. She didn't know what to expect and wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She sat down and looked at Snape, who was grading some papers.

It seemed like forever went by before she said, "So?"

Snape put down the paper he was grading and looked at her. "So what?" he asked.

"Are you ignoring me?" she asked standing up, and sounding more vulnerable than she wanted to.

"Why do you think that?" he asked trying to sound even toned and unemotional.

"You didn't pay attention to me in class; you pretty much acted like I don't exist. You're grading papers instead of going on with the lesson. So what's going on?"

"Teachers and students do not have relationships."

"And I agree, but that's no reason to ignore me."

"You have stirred something in me that shouldn't exist."

"That sounds more like a personal problem. It still doesn't mean you have to ignore me and not teach me."

"Maybe it does." He said trying to put some fear in her, but she stood there looking unnerved.

"We both know I'm here for my lesson."

"Shall we start the lesson?" he asked.

"That's what I've been asking for." She said.

Snape got ready to throw a spell at her and she was prepared to attack as well. He threw a snake and she threw a stunning spell, which he deflected. Then she focused on the snake as it came surprisingly fast to her. It bore it's fangs to get ready to attack her.

"_Don't hurt me. I am a friend_." She said to the snake.

"_Why should I trust you, human?_"

"_I'm not like must humans._"

Snape decided to vanish it and said to her, "You can speak Parselmouth?"

"Speak what?" she asked baffled.

"Parselmouth, the language used to speak to snakes."

"I guess I do then."

"For someone to speak Parselmouth in these parts is rare. For someone to speak it from where you come from doesn't happen."

"I know that. I was made fun of because of it. I used to be called the snake girl.

"It must have come from your parents. Maybe you should figure out who they were…"

"And are." She said interrupting him. "Other people are more interested in figuring that out than I am. I've tried it and came up with nothing. I'm happy with not knowing because I love the parents that adopted me."

"Whoever your parents were and are, they must be very powerful. Do you know how rare this is?"

"I guess very. Are we going to try dueling again?"

"No. You may be dismissed for the evening."

(8)

The Gryffindor common room was all busy when Cynthia returned. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the corner with a couple friends and chatting, and went over to pull up a chair. She flopped down and sighed.

"How was the lesson?" Ron asked.

"Sucked." Cynthia said rolling her eyes.

"Are they supposed to be fun? I mean these are lessons with Snape, sounds like they should be awful." Seamus said.

"And you didn't get your usual praise during class today. Is the teacher mad at his pet?" Dean asked.

Cynthia playfully punched Dean, but hard enough to make him stop laughing. "No he's not mad at me. I dunno what his problem is though. It was a weird lesson."

"Well what happened, get on with it." Hermione said.

"I found out that there is a name and a language for something I have spoken my whole life." Cynthia said without giving too much detail.

"What sort of language?" Seamus asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember what he called it, but it's the language when people speak to snakes."

"Parselmouth?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Yah, that's what he said it's called."

"How do you know how to speak that?" Dean said trying not to sound disgusted.

"How should I know? One day when I was little it was like, hey I can understand snakes and wow I can speak to them. It's not like somebody taught it to me. No one in America can speak it, even Snape said that. And it's pretty rare or random for these parts. I guess it's something you're born with or something." Cynthia said on the defensive and slightly irritable.

"I can speak it too." Harry said.

"Well that's good. If I had to go through another episode of my life with people calling me snake girl then there will be some serious hexing going on." Cynthia said trying to make a joke.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, it was almost empty. Snape and Draco were the only ones occupying it. "Have you figured out what you're supposed to be doing for the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"I'm still working it out." Draco said.

"Well you need to get a move on."

"Oh, and what about you? Everyone is always worrying about me and doubting my abilities…"

"Maybe if you actually did something in your classes we wouldn't doubt your abilities. Instead you have mummy and daddy dearest paying off your grades to most of your teachers."

"I can do what I need to do. And have you been doing what you're supposed to be doing?" Draco asked.

"You shouldn't be concerned with what I'm doing."

Back in the Gryffindor common, Seamus and Dean had left the group of four. With them gone, they could speak about other matters. "Did you talk about what happened in your lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Before she gets to that, what happened last night?" Ron asked.

"It was nothing. It was something that happened in the moment, and it was stupid and weird. And we didn't even really talk about anything important during the lesson. He was being a jerk. So I gave him attitude, which I usually don't do, but I was getting annoyed. He ignored me in class and then he was ignoring me when I entered for the lesson. I had to get his attention because he decided he would rather grade papers."

"Snape doesn't quite have the best of social skills." Hermione said.

"Anyone can see that." Ron said.

"Why did you kiss him?" Harry asked.

"I already said why. It just happened. I shoulda pulled back, I shoulda slapped him. I shouldn't have gone with it. I'm ignoring it; he's ignoring it, so let's all ignore it. Can we end this discussion, please?" Cynthia said exasperated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the common room door and the person who answered it called Cynthia over. She was surprised to see Pansy standing there. "What are you doing here?" Cynthia asked.

"I was wondering if you would come over to the Slytherin common room?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"Well I wanted to talk to you alone."

"We can talk in the hall outside the door." Cynthia said stepping outside.

"I miss talking to you and being friends with you." Pansy said.

"Just because I wasn't living in Slytherin doesn't mean we couldn't talk and still be friends."

"Yes it does. That and what happened between you and Draco."

"Do you ever make choices for yourself?"

"Yes I do."

"Then act like it."

"So you're staying in Gryffindor?" Pansy said changing topics.

"Yes. I did consider Slytherin for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I do feel like part of me belongs there. And I do sort of forgive Draco."

"Why would you forgive him?"

"That's just how I am. And part of understands that I am hard to resist."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"No not really. I guess I'm a forgiving person and people make mistakes."

"That wasn't a mistake."

"I know that. What I'm trying to say is that I forgive him, but I don't forgive the choice he made or the actions he displayed."

"He really likes you. And that's not how it's supposed to be. Our families want him to be with me. It's planned out like that. It's what we've been taught growing up."

"What am I supposed to do about that? Besides, he messed up and went about trying to woo me the wrong way."

"It's just something to think about." Pansy said and walked away.

"Wait." Cynthia said and Pansy came back to her. "Are you delivering a message or are you just letting me know that he likes me?"

"Both." Pansy said and then walked away.

Cynthia watched her till she was gone and started to feel sorry for Pansy. She went back to the common room and ignored Hermione and Harry, and went straight to her room to get some sleep.

(9)

The next day after potions class Cynthia was heading back to her dorm room alone. Harry and Ron decided to work on some Quidditch together and Hermione wanted to do some studying as usual. Cynthia was lost in her thoughts about how much her life had changed since she moved as she was walking down the empty corridor.

"I've wanted to talk to you." Draco said.

Cynthia quickly got her wand out and turned around. "Oh no, not again." She said and sent him flying against the wall and kept him there.

"No, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"About what I did." He replied. She let him fall to the floor with a thud and he continued. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you. That's what I'm supposed to say to you." He said picking himself up.

"You took awhile. It would have been better if you weren't forced to say that." She said and started to go towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

"I'm not done." He said. She stopped and turned around to look at him. "I wasn't expecting you to forgive me for what I did."

"Did Pansy tell you that?"

"She told me last night. I don't understand how you could do that."

"No understands why. That's just how forgiveness works, I suppose."

"But people don't do that anymore, just forgive people and really mean it. I don't even know if I like it."

"So what do you want me to do unforgive you?"

"No, it's just, I don't know. You're a dark witch and you don't act like one."

"What do you mean a dark witch?"

"You are full of dark magic and powers."

"How would you know that?"

"You are really good at Defense against the Dark Arts and most everything else."

"So is Hermione, and Harry is good at Defense against the Dark Arts. And there are other witches and wizards who do well in the dark arts, but choose not to use it for bad."

"You're far better than Hermione and Harry. Plus you're the only one Snape treats nicely, which is odd."

"He treats you the same way."

"No. He's far nicer to you. And he pretty much has to treat me the way he does because of my father. My parents hang out with witches and wizards that you can tell are dark just by looking at them, and people get the same feeling about you."

"They do?"

"Yes. It's not like people are just going to say that to you, especially because you're nice."

"I'm having a hard time following this. If I'm so nice, but everyone sees me as dark, than how can I be nice?"

"I don't know, okay."

"I'm done with this conversation."

"I'm not done, there's something else."

"What more do you want?"

"I like you. I know I was stupid about it and did something I shouldn't have done. I hurt you and…and…I don't know why I'm honest with you. I felt really bad for hurting you. And now that I know you forgive me, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know." She said and walked away. Draco watched as he let her go.

(10)

Fall tuned to blistering winter. Snape finally started to treat Cynthia like a student and stopped ignoring her. He did make the lessons as difficult as he could. Cynthia was glad that he wasn't going easy on her because she likes the challenge. She decided to give Draco a chance by going to Hogsmeade with him, and surprisingly she actually enjoyed it. Eventually Cynthia and Draco grew closer together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione still have a hard time accepting it and were shocked when they found out, but they decided to be supportive.

And through it all, what Draco said about her being a dark witch stayed in the back of her mind. One day during a repeat lesson with Snape, Cynthia interrupted and said, "Do you think I'm a dark witch, is that why you're trying to help build my powers?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked

"I don't know. I was just thinking. I'm good at magic, and good in the dark arts."

"You're not good at it you're excellent."

"And would there be a reason for that? Isn't there a trend to that? Usually witches and wizards who do excellent in the dark arts are so good at it because they themselves are dark."

"If you are a dark witch, then you are the first one to have a heart and care about others other than yourself; the first to be kind and funny. Show me a dark witch or wizard who has the same personality as you."

"Ok then, but why are you having these lessons with me?"

"You don't belong in the level most of the classes provide you with. Unfortunately you cannot jump levels. You are the type of witch who will be known for your abilities. You need to develop them now before you leave. Dumbledore and I think this is the best way." She left her lesson feeling better about herself, but still unsure.

She went to the Slytherin common room to meet with Draco and seek his comfort that he rarely offers, but is generous with it Cynthia. Cynthia notices that Pansy had stopped talking to Cynthia unless prompted by Draco and she always looked jealous whenever she saw them together.

That next afternoon, Cynthia woke up in the hospital wing, surprised and freaked out. Then she saw her hand and the huge bandage on it. She checked the rest of her body and saw that she had a huge bandage on her thigh and a few bruises. She peeled back both bandages and saw she had big gashes. They began to bleed and Cynthia screamed, and then Madam Pomphrey rushed in. "It's about time you woke up." She said.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked frantically.

"Let me re-bandage you and then I'll let Professor Snape tell you all about it when he returns."

"What am I suppose to do when I'm waiting? How long am I gonna be here?"

"Just relax. I'm sure you can find a way to amuse yourself. You're staying here tonight and tomorrow night for your protection."

"What?"

"When Snape returns you'll know more."

Unfortunately when Snape returns meant after dinner. As soon as he entered, Cynthia interrogated him. "What happened, why am I here?"

"Calm down and let me tell you." He found a seat and pulled it up to her bed and waited for her to get comfortable. "Last night you were sleepwalking. Some how you managed to frighten Peeves who then woke up several teachers, I being one of them. You were talking to someone who we don't know. You were in the Gryffindor common room and based on what Peeves said you were going to kill someone. You might have been possessed or you were acting under the influence of this person who could communicate to you like this. You were heading towards Mr. Potter's room. The teachers that were called tried to stop you from doing to your mission. You can see the wounds of what they did. It was a pretty intense battle with all those teachers and… I was the one who took you out. I didn't par-take in the fight, but I stopped you when you were too busy and had your back to me. You have to stay here to make sure that whoever influenced you to this or possessed you won't try it again. Also some of the teachers are staying outside this room to make sure you won't go sleepwalking again."

"I was more powerful then the teachers?" There was astonishment and awe in her tone, with a slight hint of contempt.

"We don't know if it is your own powers or from your subconscious, but if you were possessed then it could very well have been from the possessor. Maybe it really was all you. We can't be sure."

Then Madam Pomphrey came in and said, "Okay, let the girl get some sleep."

"But I'm used to going to bed later then this." Cynthia said.

"You must go to sleep."

"I've been confined here for awhile and I've been doing nothing, how am I supposed to be sleepy?" Cynthia said angrily. Madam Pomphrey rolled her eyes and left. "Who knows about it?"

"Mr. Potter of course." Snape said.

"This means that Ron and Hermione do too."

"And the teachers."

She got out of her bed and walked around the room, which she did all day. She knew where every dust bunny laid and all the woodwork on the floor. She looked out the window. Even though it looked minus twenty and the winds looked like they could blow her over, but the snow looked so beautiful. She really wanted to be there instead of in this room. The clouds must have hid the moon because she couldn't find it anywhere.

Snape came up beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. "You don't like to be locked up much do you?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Who does?"

"But you have this longing to be out of closed spaces. You have a rebellious urge to do what you're not supposed to do. In this case, stay here."

"So?"

"Like an animagus."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?"

"Why should I?"

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"I need to know about you. Are you registered?"

"Registered?"

"You must register with the magical department. So I take it you didn't register. What is the animal form you have taken?"

"A wolf." She looked up to him and into his eyes. She never really noticed how hurt they were.

"Seems suiting." Snape said and then left the room.

Eventually Cynthia fell asleep. When she woke up she looked at the clock, but she only slept for an hour. The she looked around the room and a dark figure stood in the corner. "Who are you?" she asked demandingly.

"I am your father."

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Why else would I be here, my daughter?" The stranger said.

"Then show me who you are."

"That I cannot do." He said.

"What do you want? What happened to my mother? How do you know I'm really your daughter?"

"If you come with me you will find all you want to know."

"How come you want to be my father now?"

"I've wanted you from the moment you were born; I've wanted you for the past three years. That nurse you call mom won't give you up."

"What?"

"Come with me and you'll know all you want to know."

She sat in the darkness and thought. "I have school." She finally said.

"You are going to come with me." He said and lifted her up, and then she began to yell. Snape came in but only in time to see the man vanish in the corner of the room. Snape tried to find the man, but he has escaped invisible to them.

"Who was that?" Snape asked.

"My father." She said.

"What did he want?"

"He was trying to take me away." Cynthia said, slowly letting the tears fall from her cheeks. Snape gave her a hug and wiped them away.

"You're safe here." He said and tried to give her a kiss, but she pushed him away.

Angrily Snape left the room. Cynthia cried herself to sleep that night. She was so confused about her feelings. She wanted to leave with her father to know who he is and what happened the day she was born. She wanted all the answers to her questions that she knew he would give. She didn't know if he would come again, and wasn't sure how she felt if he would come back. And she was so confused about Snape, who was this man who could hate her and love her from one moment to the next?

The next morning Madam Pomphrey came in with a tray for breakfast. She set it down and was about to leave when she saw Cynthia. She sat down in the chair next to her bed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong."

"Will Snape watch me tonight?"

"No he canceled. Why?"

"Nothing."

"What happened?" she asked sitting down.

"It's just that Professor Snape is a very confusing person." Cynthia said with a sigh.

"That's what most people say."

There was a knock at the door and Madam Pomphrey let them in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Cynthia got out of bed and walked up to them and Madam Pomphrey left them alone. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"That's okay." Harry said and gave her a hug.

"So I take it you and Snape got in a fight." Ron said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he is in such a mood, a very unpleasant one."

"What's it about?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to kiss me again last night."

"Gross." Ron said.

"Well yah." Cynthia said looking down. Then when she looked up she changed topics and said, "My dad came last night."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yah, he appeared and then disappeared." Cynthia said.

"As if he apparated?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, but it's impossible."

"Unless he had an invisibility cloak or he could make himself invisible with a spell." Hermione asked.

"That's what I thought." Cynthia said.

"Harry's scar has been bothering him all last night. I wonder if you know who might have possessed Cynthia." Ron asked.

"I doubt it, but that doesn't mean it was possible. Who knows what that was about?" Harry said.

They continued talking and changed subjects to a lighter matter. Unfortunately the fun couldn't last long because they had class and she was left to amuse herself. Without having anything with her she found it near impossible. She decided to go to the door and open it a crack, "Madam Pomphrey?" she asked. The nurse came in a hurry.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I have my stuff?"

"I'm so sorry but we can't do that."

Cynthia dragged herself back in the room. She only needed to entertain herself for another 8 hours before bed. "_I believe I can see the future as I repeat the same routine. I think I used to have a purpose, but then again that might have been a dream. I think I used to have a voice, now I never make a sound. I just do what I've been told; I really don't want them to come around oh, no. Everyday is exactly the same. Everyday is exactly the same. There is no love here and there is no pain. Everyday is exactly the same. I can feel their eyes are watching in case I loose myself again. Sometimes I think I'm happy here. Sometimes, yet I still pretend. I can't remember how this got started, but I can tell you exactly how it will end. Everyday is exactly the same. Everyday is exactly the same. There is no love here and there is no pain. I'm writing on a little piece of paper, I'm hoping someday you might find. I'll hide it behind something they won't look behind. I am still inside here a little bit comes bleeding through. I wish this could have been any other way. But I just don't know- I don't know what else I can do! Everyday is exactly the same. Everyday is exactly the same. There is no love here and there is no pain. Everyday is exactly the same. _(Lyrics written by Trent Reznor. Song performed by Nine Inch Nails)."

That's what life felt like in that room. She didn't know why she remembered that muggle song, but it made her happy because singing it gave her something to do.

(11)

Finally it was the next morning and Cynthia could finally leave the lonely hospital room and rejoin real people. She practically ran to her Gryffindor room to get changed. Then she went to the Slytherin common room and practically knocked over Pansy when she answered.

"For someone who spent 2 nights in the hospital wing you sure don't look too bad." Pansy said.

"Long story." Cynthia replied and rushed off with Draco.

When class began, Snape didn't look at her when she walked in. He began the lesson and often found time to criticize Cynthia even though they both knew she was doing it right. She was so glad to get out of the class and go to Slugworth's potions. As Christmas is approaching everyone is in the holiday state of mind, especially Slugworth, who passed out invitations to selected individuals that he thought could go far in the world. The day wasn't as bad as Cynthia was expecting, but she wasn't sure if she should go to her private lessons with Snape. He didn't say otherwise, but once again he didn't act like he liked her all too much. She flip-flopped the idea constantly and then decided she would go. She'd rather have him say that he doesn't want her there then to have him angry at her the next day.

"So you decided to come." Snape said when she entered.

"You didn't say not to." She said rather coldly.

"And how are you?" he asked with concern.

"Oh so now you care?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You're my teacher and if you have a hard time distinguishing roles, then I'm sure I can find someone else to give me these lessons that Dumbledore thinks I need, Professor." Cynthia said trying not to give attitude, but to be firm.

"I am you're teacher and you are my student. That is all." Snape said and began the lesson.

When it was done, Cynthia went to the Slytherin common room to spend some time with Draco before going to Slugworth's holiday party. Draco wasn't there, but Pansy was there and Cynthia sat down next to her.

"So what were you in the hospital wing for?" Pansy asked

"I said it's a long story." Cynthia replied.

"We aren't going any where."

"I was going to kill some one while I was sleepwalking. They brought me to the hospital wing so that I could be watched and to heal my wounds. That's the short of it and that's the version you are getting. Why? Because that's the only version I should really tell, I shouldn't have told you anything. Are we good?" she asked as Draco was entering the room. Pansy nodded and then Cynthia left with Draco.

When they arrived, Snape pulled Draco aside and Cynthia entered the party to wait for Draco.

"You are to give this to Cynthia." Snape said handing Draco a ruby ring.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Orders." Snape said.

"And what do I say to her?"

"Whatever you would like to say." Snape said and then stalked away.

Draco entered the party and quickly found Cynthia. He pulled her into a quick kiss and said, "Hey let's get out of here."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cynthia said and they left.

(12)

Before Christmas Cynthia sent her parent's a note saying that during Christmas break she was going to get married. They didn't reply to the note, and she knew they must be upset, but she didn't care. After the party Draco proposed to Cynthia and gave her the ring. Though, there was another problem they had to worry about, and that was whether or not Cynthia would have a child or not.

When classes ended Draco and Cynthia walked to the where it would be safe to apperate. "Do you have an apparition license?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I have my apparition license. In America we do it a year earlier." She grabbed his hand and in moments they arrived in front of her parent's house. She took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

Her mom answered and looked at her, without saying a word, but let them in. "Who are you?" her mother asked Draco. Her father was sitting across from Draco, and Cynthia was sitting across from her mom.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, and we plan to get married." Cynthia said calmly.

"I don't approve of this, you're both young." Her mother said

"We're not much younger than when you both got married." Cynthia said and Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"That's different." Her mother said.

"How?"

"We didn't rush into anything." Her father said.

"And we're not either. We may be young, but we know we love each other."

"How can you know what love is when you're so young?" Her mother asked.

"How did you guys know? How do you know what it is when you're older? I don't think people know what it means, but they can feel it, and we can feel it." Cynthia said on the verge of tears.

"June, she does have a good point and we weren't that much older than she was." Her father said.

"I don't think I can just let our daughter marry this boy this young." Her mother said.

"I think she's going to marry him either way. And if she doesn't marry him now, she will later on in life."

"Why did you hide me from my father when I was born?" Cynthia asked.

"We've been through this, honey. He's not a good person." Her mother said.

"I was his child and you stole me from him."

"Where did you even learn this?" her father asked.

"I saw him at school."

"And do you know him?" her mother asked.

"No, but do you?"

"No. What did he want?"

"To take me, but I wouldn't go. So do I have your blessing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't even get married in the first place; you're young and have your whole life ahead of you. Why else do you want to marry him?"

"We're in love and I'm carrying his baby."

"You're pregnant!"

"Why do you even care you're not my real mother!"

Her mom looked hurt and a few tears hung around her eyes. "You've been such a good girl. I raised you and watched you grow. I helped you when you had boo-boos and let you do all that you want to do. Who did you turn to when ever you needed something? When you needed a father did you go to your real father or your adoptive father? You want to tell me that we're not your parents?"

"All I want from you is to just accept my marriage."

"As a parent and as an adult I can't do that. Seeing as I'm not your mother I have no choice. I'll see you out."

Cynthia and Draco left their parents and went to go see Draco's, which Cynthia was equally nervous to do. His house was enormous and he obviously looked like he came not only from wealth, but perfect bloodlines. There were different statues that looked like the ones in the Slytherin common room, but definitely more expensive. The butler opened the door and quickly retrieved any luggage they had and then showed them to the room his parent's were sitting in.

They looked her up and down and then Lucius spoke first. "And your name is?"

"My name is Cynthia Goldberg." She responded slightly nervously, but trying to hide it.

"And I take it you're not from around here. Are you from America?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"You may call me Lucius. You do have the looks of an Anglo-Saxon."

"I wouldn't know. I was adopted."

"You don't know your linage?"

"No I don't."

"Father, she excels at magic and is far advanced in the dark arts then even the seventh years." Draco said interrupting.

"You know we expected you to be with Pansy." Lucius said.

"I am in love with this girl and I would never dishonor our family by falling in love with a mudblood." Draco said.

"And what about your inheritance?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't really have much, but I must have someone who shared their inheritance with me. When I had opened an account at Gringotts there was already an account opened for me. There was a substantial amount that I have no idea how anyone could cumulate that much, but I'm guessing it may have come from my biological father." Cynthia said.

"Very well. We'll arrange for your wedding." Lucius said.

(13)

When the students arrived from their break, Cynthia and Draco had been married. Cynthia wore both rings around her neck on a chain. They both were concerned about Cynthia and her having a child, but knew that they could raise a child together.

"Why do you trust everyone so easily?" Draco asked one day when they got into an argument about Cynthia being friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"If some one says they promise something to me then it will get done. If they go back on their promise then something bad happens to them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Whenever someone breaks a promise to me bad things happen to them, like really bad things, sometimes near death depending on the promise."

"Do you place a curse on them?"

"No it just happens."

"What are we going to do about you're pregnancy. I mean we don't want everyone to know and sooner or later you're bound to show signs."

"Isn't there some sort of a potion that could be made and I can take that? One that is safe."

"Do you know how to make it?" Draco asked.

"I'm good at potions, but not that good. Hermione or Harry could make it better than I could. I could probably talk to Madame Pomphrey."

When Cynthia had a free period she went to go see Madame Pomphrey to ask about the potion. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble. When she entered Madame Pomphrey asked, "How may I help you?"

"Can you make a potion to hide my pregnancy?" Cynthia asked.

"Already done. I figured you would come to me asking for it. Just read the instructions and it should last you till the end of the school year."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a nurse; I know these kinds of things. Before you left for the break I could tell. Trust me it is perfectly fine for your baby and won't do any harm."

"Thank you." Cynthia said and left to go back to her dorm. Later that evening, Dumbledore had requested for Cynthia to go to his office. She was nervous because she wasn't sure if anyone had told him about what was going on.

"Miss Goldberg, how are you this evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine, thank you sir. How about yourself?"

"It could be better but for now, just fine. I heard your father had come to see you while you were in the hospital wing. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"And what did he want?"

"Me."

"And what happened?"

"Snape came and stopped him from taking me."

"Did you want to go with him?"

"Part of me wanted to, but I was afraid."

"Did he frighten you in any way or threaten you?"

"No sir, but I mean I was more afraid that I would know everything and possibly be let down."

"I can understand. Thank you Miss Goldberg, you may now be dismissed."

(14)

Early signs of spring started to show and the general atmosphere began to get a bit cheerful. Spring is in the air and winter is in the past. At five months pregnant, Cynthia didn't look it and the potion appeared to be working. Harry and Hermione seemed to be paying more attention to other things and not Cynthia. Ron was pouring his heart out about Lavender and Hermione to Cynthia and she tried to help him. Oddly enough things seemed to be going good and school was almost at its end. Dumbledore was having his lessons with Harry, but was also taking time to try to find Cynthia's father. Meanwhile, her love with Draco grew every day. Her lessons with Snape got easier and she was able to leave earlier and spend more time with Draco.

One night after her lesson, Dumbledore called her to his office. "Cynthia how are you this evening?" he started off when she arrived.

"Fine and you?" she asked

"Fair enough."

"What did you want to see me for?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but terrible things are going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I cannot give you a reasonable explanation, which I apologize for. Things will get better, but after they get worse."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am going to die…"

"You're going to die?"

"Yes. So are you, but mine is nearing. The person who is going to kill me…"

"You know who is going to kill you?"

"Yes. It is Snape."

"Why?"

"He is. Why? I cannot tell you. I'm sorry that I am not offering any explanations. I do not have the time to explain, Harry will be joining me shortly. I need you to tell Harry that there is a reason for my death and he should not go after Snape. He has to finish what we started. Tell him vengeance is not important. I found your father…" and then Harry came in and Dumbledore said, "Sorry Cynthia that is all we have time for."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then left.

She ran down to Snape's room and busted in. She looked at him and then tears began to form in her eyes, big drops rolled down her face. "You're going to kill Dumbledore!" she yelled and then ran to him to try to attack him.

"Shhhh." He said trying to push her away.

"No. Don't tell me what to do."

"Dumbledore told you what he needed you to know. It has to be done."

"But why?"

"Things are past explanations."

"No. This is important and it needs an explanation."

Snape's door busted open and a teacher looked flustered. "Snape come quick! Death Eaters!"

Snape's eyes widened and he said, "Cynthia go back to your dormitory. Quick!" She ran liked she was told to and heard Snape running too. Then she turned into a different hallway. All she could hear was her own feet hitting the tiles. She almost made it to the Slytherin common room when someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"My daughter." He said and she stopped fighting him.

"Father?"

"Yes, can I trust you to put you down?"

"Yes."

He put her down and she looked at him. She tried to look past his hood, but nothing was there for her to see. "Pull up your sleeve on your right arm." She did and revealed her scar. "You have to come with me now."

"Why?"

"No time now to explain. I have to go now and you are coming with me."

"Why? I think you should show and tell me who you really are." She was finally going to see her father. He pulled down his hood and she gasped. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

"No."

"Yes. How else could you be so smart and powerful like me? Now let's go." She couldn't move, she was in too much shock and things were getting complicated. He pulled her hand and led her away.

He brought her into a room where normally she would have been overjoyed because the room filled with everything she loved and more, but it just wasn't right. "Why can't I just stay at school?" she finally asked.

"Because my followers need to see you as my heir and respect you. Even though you are female and not male you are still my heir."

"What about my mom?"

"We disagreed. She wanted to keep you and I needed you to be my heir. And then that nurse got in the way. Maybe that was for the better after all I did vanish off…we won't get into that."

"What if I don't want to be your heir?"

"You will be."

"But I'm a good person."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was raised well."

"So you betrayed those people claiming to be your parents. Is that really what good people do?"

"No. I'm still a good person though."

"Do good people try to dominate or manipulate other people?"

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do. With your teachers, so called friends, getting attention, Pomphrey, and Dumbledore. Also when good people make a promise to another and the other person breaks that promise, do bad things happen to the promise breaker? Does that happen to good people?"

"I don't do that on purpose."

"Not consciously. You are what you are and you have to accept that. Now tidy up and meet my followers." She picked out a velvet black robe and went out. She looked at all the unfamiliar faces and then saw Draco. "We're still missing two." Voldemort said.

"One died and the other is on the way." One hooded person in the back of the room said.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Bellatrix asked.

"In due time." He said.

A few minutes went by and the door flew open. Cynthia turned to the door and saw Snape burst in and then she quickly turned away. Snape was as surprised to see her there as Draco was when she stepped out with Voldemort.

"You may be wondering who this young lady is. They named her Cynthia Goldberg, but her real name is Isabel Riddle." There were a few gasps and just looks of pure shock.

"Master, you had a child and you hid her from us the whole time?" another asked.

"Silence! I did not hide her she was stolen from me. She is my heir and predecessor and must be treated with up most respect. You may all leave, but I would like to speak with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy." The Death Eaters filed out, but Draco and Snape remained with Cynthia standing beside Voldemort. "Good work Severus, though I do believe the boy was supposed to do it."

"I know that sir, and his mother had me take the vow in order to make sure it would get done." Snape said

"And boy, why couldn't you finish it?"

"I…I…"

"He froze up sir. The boy is young and has a lot to learn. He should have started off with something easier." Snape interrupted.

"Very well, but next time when I have him do a task I want him to take care of it." Voldemort said.

"How could you?" Cynthia asked Draco. She was looking at him and only him the whole time.

"This was what I was raised into." Draco said. He really wanted to add, "I didn't have any other choice," but knew he couldn't with Voldemort there.

"Severus, I would like you to take the place as my son so you can continue my legacy along side with my daughter. I am asking for you to marry her." Voldemort said.

"No, I refuse to. I am already married to Draco." Cynthia said and ran off to the room Voldemort had brought her to earlier.

"I'm going to have to teach her proper manners." Voldemort said.

"No sir, it's just how teenagers are, and she was brought up by Americans. You know how they value individuality and don't quite discipline as strictly." Snape said.

"Did you know about her marriage Severus?"

"Yes I did sir, and had I known she was your daughter I would have done something about it. I'm sure the Malfoy family wouldn't have allowed it as well."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know she was your daughter, but I love her and I would like to keep my marriage to her, with your permission of course."

"I'm not sure if I can allow that." Voldemort said.

"Even though we may be young, I know she's the love of my life and I cannot live without her. We made a commitment and I want to stick with it." Draco said.

"Malfoy's boy, I believe it is time for you to go home now. I don't plan on discussing this further, and that is a command." Voldemort said. Feeling he didn't have any choice, Draco reluctantly left. "Now Severus, I'd like for you to talk to my daughter. You were her teacher, see what's bothering her."

Voldemort and Severus walked to her room and Severus knocked on the door. "Leave me alone." Cynthia yelled from inside.

"Isabel, I want you to speak with Severus." Voldemort said and Cynthia threw open the door. Severus stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"So you're a Death Eater too?" Cynthia asked after the door was shut and Voldemort wasn't listening.

"I used to be." Snape said.

"If I remember correctly people that used to be Death Eaters get killed if they leave." Cynthia replied turning away from him.

"I'm with the Order."

"Oh so you're like a double agent spy person, whatever."

"You heard what Dumbledore said. You know what's happening"

"And I remember you owing me an explanation."

"You know that I had made the Unbreakable Vow to Draco's mother. I told Dumbledore, but he was already dying and wanted me to do it so I wouldn't die. He wants me to restore order to the wizarding world."

"How?"

"Unfortunately I have to help Potter to kill Voldemort."

"You can't do that, he's my father."

"I know, but it needs to be done. We both know what he's done and he's a murderer."

"I know, but he is still my father."

"Has he ever been there for you? Your father is Mr. Goldberg and your mother is Mrs. Goldberg. Even though they are not your biological ones, they were more parents to you then Voldemort will ever be."

"Just go." Cynthia said and walked over and opened the door.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked when Snape returned to him.

"She has a hard time accepting her responsibilities."

"In due time. She has a lot to think over."

Snape left and then Voldemort then went to her room, but the door was locked. He then cast a spell to open it, but Cynthia was nowhere to be found. She was gone, and no one knew how to find her. Voldemort called Severus back and then they stood in the doorway looking at each other, they didn't have to say anything.

(15)

After Dumbledore's funeral Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a new adventure to under go. No one knew what happened to Cynthia the night the Death Eaters attacked the school, but they hoped she was all right. Just like she suddenly appeared at school the first day, she was gone.

(16)

During the summer, Harry heartbreakingly dumped Ginny. Bill and Fleur got married. Ron and Hermione make a happy couple. They were supposed to go to school, but they had other plans. It involved getting Voldemort's Horcruxes and Snape and they had to find Cynthia. She was a good friend and they couldn't feel better until they knew her fate. On top of all that they had to avoid getting caught by Death Eaters while being on the run.

"Severus Snape you have to find my daughter." Voldemort said after several months had passed.

"I've been looking for her." Snape replied.

"You don't know how dangerous it is for her to be alone with no one." Voldemort said warningly.

(17)

"Isabel, my name is Isabel." (From this point on Cynthia becomes Isabel). Isabel said in a singsong voice. She was wandering in a forest and had no idea where she was. "Tobias, I don't know anything anymore. I can't believe your father. I don't know anyone anymore. Do you know your grandfather is Lord Voldemort? I can't do this alone."

She took out her wand, flicked it, and a tree came crashing down. "I could go back, but I don't know the way."

She found a tree and slumped down on the bark. She was close to passing out when she saw a centaur picking her up, and then she fell asleep in his arms. Hours later Isabel woke up in a cave. She got up and looked around, the centaur she saw earlier walked up to her. "Where am I?" she asked.

"My cave." He said calmly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Frienze. When are you due?"

"Next month. Why are you helping me? I thought centaurs stuck to themselves."

"I guess you can say I'm a loner, an outcast. May I know your name?"

"Isabel."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. Where is this location?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

"The one near Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I believe that's the only one. Are you headed that way?"

"Not purposefully."

"I will go with you."

"No I can do it myself."

"There are many dangerous creatures in this forest. You're lucky you made it this far without any harm. Although I have no idea how long you've been wandering around."

"Since May."

"I don't think I can believe that. You're just a young human lady."

"They say I'm full of dark powers."

"Who does?"

"I can't say. I've already said too much."

"Will you at least tell me your son's name?"

"You think it's going to be a boy too? I call him Tobias."

"I hope to hear great things about him."

"Thank you. Thank you for your help too. Sorry I have to go, and alone."

"Till we meet again." She waved good-bye and continued on her way.

(18)

The Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the living room of Number Two Grimwald Place; their backpacks resting next to the door. "I think I know who R.A.B. is." Hermione said.

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Regulus Black, Sirius's brother."

"That can't be. He was a death eater and Voldemort killed him for betrayal because he wouldn't do something." Ron said.

"If R.A.B. did what he did then wouldn't Voldemort kill him? Exactly why Sirius's brother fits the description."

"You're brilliant. Now how do we find the real Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"We could ask Kreacher." Hermione said.

"What about finding Cynthia?" Ron asked.

"We don't know. Sorry Ron, but we have to put her on the backburner for now." Hermione said.

"Do you think she knows how untrustworthy and murderous Draco and Snape are?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" Ron said. They grabbed their stuff and left.

(19)

Draco was at home with his mom, who was starting to get on his nerves as the days passed. She kept sobbing day in and day out. She was so concerned with Draco and Luscius' well being and knew Voldemort was bound to punish one of them eventually. She was slightly hopeful when she found out that he has been spending all his time trying to find his daughter.

"Mother would you stop your constant sobbing?" Draco yelled at her one day after he had enough of listening to her.

"Something bad will happen." His mother said.

"Something bad happens every day, mother."

"I don't think you quite understand the predicament we are in."

"Why does it matter? Voldemort wants Dumbledore dead and that's what he got."

"It matters because you were supposed to take care of that. And I don't think you made matters any better by marrying his daughter."

Draco didn't want to listen anymore. He went into his room and packed a few things. He really wanted to get out and now was his chance. He was missing Cynthia, or Isabel, and couldn't stand the heartache. If he could find her he could have her back in his life and make his family look better, plus it would hopefully change Voldemort's mind about letting Snape marry her.

(20)

The further away from the centaur's cave Isabel got, the crazier she began to feel. When she had awoken in his cave, she felt like herself, which she hadn't felt in a long time.

Nothing was right and it could never be. All she was doing was wandering around, trying to find Hogwarts. It all seemed to be hopeless to her. She wasn't sure if she was heading to the school or away from it. She should have asked the centaur for directions, which would have been the smart thing to do. She had to stop being stupid and get back on track to what she used to do and how she used to act. She was really bright and good at witchcraft.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss your father Draco. I miss the way he used to touch me, and all the protection I used to feel when he hugged me. I miss his sarcasm. I miss the touch of his lips against mine."

It was dark out when she decided to pull out the rings she had on her chain. She wanted so badly to rip the chain off and throw them away to be lost forever in the Forbidden Forest. She knew if she did that she would feel horrible and regret it forever. She looked at her engagement ring, the one with a ruby for the stone. She looked at it long and hard, until she thought she saw Snape's face glaring back at her. Startled she fell down on a mound of moss, which gave in and she fell down through a hole. It twisted and turned and then she landed with a hard thud in a puddle. She got up and checked her surroundings. It was some sort of den or cave. She had no clue what lived in it, or lives in it. She looked around for an exit, but it just seemed to go on for a long time. Her other option was the way she came.

There was a nest right beside her. She was really tired and even though she knew it might be a bad idea, she decided to take the risk. She knew she couldn't sleep long, and nice nap would come when she would arrive at Hogwarts.

When she woke up the next morning she knew it was close to dawn, but still night. The nest was sort of comfy, but she pushed herself on to keep going. She looked up and down the cave and decided to go left. It was wet, cold, and dark. A few stray drops dripped and then echoed off the cave walls.

Then from behind her she heard a low growl. She turned around and saw a werewolf looming over her, it lunged and she ran as fast as she could down the cave. The werewolf was right on her heels and the exit to the cave was nearing. She just made it out into the forest and saw the moon set and a few sunrays rise. Relief struck her and she turned to watch the werewolf transform back into a man. He was fairly tall, had messy red hair and a mustache to match. He looked at her with bluish-grey eyes that had really dark bags under them.

He said to her, "I'm terribly sorry. I used to take potions for this, but my potion maker became a traitor."

"I'm fine." She said catching her breath.

"The Forbidden Forest is no place for a young lady. A pregnant young lady none the less."

"I've been told that, but I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to Hogwarts; do you know how to get there?"

"I most certainly do. I'll take you there."

"No, I just need to you to tell me how to get there."

"I need to go there and you need to go there, we'll just go together." He said and they began walking together in silence. "Remus Lupin by the way." He said after some time passed.

"Isabel."

"And do you have a last name?"

"No."

"What are you doing in the forest?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it is better. It'll help your soul."

"My mom used to say that. Actually she's not my mom. I always knew I was adopted, but four months ago I found out who my real parents are. Well just my father. I don't know who my real mother was. It doesn't matter because my father killed her because he wanted an heir. He is the Dark Lord and my real name is Isabel Riddle, and I found all this out four months ago. I wish it would end there, but it goes on. That same night, Dumbledore told me that Snape was going to kill him. Snape told me he had no choice, I don't care that he had no choice, it still wasn't right. Draco is the father of my child and my husband, but I don't want to stay with him though. The only thing is that Dumbledore told me something important, but I can't remember what that is."

"Hold on, Dumbledore told you that Snape was going to kill him before it happened?"

"Yes."

"He should have told Harry. Harry was the last person he was with that night. Are you sure that's what Dumbledore said."

"I'm pretty sure."

"But not positive."

"Well, I don't remember much from that night."

"And you're married to Draco, not only that but you're carrying his baby?"

"That was before I knew he was a Death Eater. He was so nice and caring."

"Are we talking about the same Draco?"

"How many Draco Malfoys are there? Of course we are talking about the same Draco. No one believes that he can have a soul. I think he hides himself behind his parents and is too scared to do what he wants because it goes against his parents. He bares his soul to me. He's so sweet too, but really hurt. I know a different Draco from everyone else."

"Sorry. I too knew a different Draco Malfoy, but that is because of his father."

(21)

Snape was so frustrated with Voldemort. Isabel needed time to be alone and accept her new life. There was so much change and information that she had to digest in a short period of time. Voldemort wanted to rush it.

For the past consecutive days he had been monitoring his basin full of a red liquid, a tracking pensive. If Isabel looked directly into her engagement ring then the liquid would show the location she was standing when she looked at the ring. The problem is that it doesn't take into account if she moves or not. The other problem was that she didn't look at her ring for the past four months. He looked at the liquid hoping she would think of Draco and then look at the ring.

Finally the liquid rippled and she was starring back at him. She was in a forest and then she became frightened and then mouthed the words, "Snape."

"Did she see me?" he thought to himself. He apperated to her location and knew where he was, the Forbidden Forest. He looked around for her, but saw nothing. He decided to go back and wait for morning to find her.

When morning came he went back and looked for signs of where she might have gone. Her footprints ended there, but he saw a hole in the ground. "She must have fallen down there." He thought to himself and then he dove down into the dark cave. He lighted his wand and searched the cave floor for footprints. She walked slightly to a nest, and then he saw werewolf footprints. "No!" he yelled and it echoed back. He followed it, and saw there was a moment when they looked at each other before there was a pursuit. He got out of the cave and saw when the werewolf prints turned into a man's. Snape looked relived, and then he realized something, "Remus," he said.

(22)

Just one look at the castle and four months of darkness and solitude was wiped away from Isabel. She still couldn't remember what she was supposed to tell Harry, but she needed to see Madam Pomphrey. She knew the way and found it in no time.

"Cynthia!" Madam Pomphrey said when she walked in.

"I found my father, and my real name is Isabel Riddle, not Cynthia Goldberg."

"Then that means…"

"That The Dark Lord is my father. I know."

"Have you heard about Professor Snape?"

"Yes, I know all about that."

"And what about Draco?"

"I left him after what happened." Isabel looked down.

"It's okay. I understand."

Isabel wanted to yell to her about how she could never understand anything in her life, but decided not to. She didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings, "Where is everyone?" Isabel asked instead.

"After what happened last year only a few people showed up this year. Not many parents were too thrilled to send their children after what happened. Then Death Eaters are checking people on their blood status. Not to mention Snape is now the headmaster."

"How come I was able to get in so easily?"

"Snape pretty much locks himself in his office all day long and the Death Eaters are too busy trying to finding Harry these days. You should watch out and make sure you avoid anyone who looks suspicious in case they're looking for you. I'm sure he who must not be named wants you back. So how's everything going in your life?" she asked placing her hand on Isabel's belly.

"Good. His name is Tobias Riddle Malfoy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I don't think it will be. There's something else though, in the forest I got startled and fell through a hole. I feel fine, but I don't know how the baby is."

"Oh dear." She checked Isabel, and confirmed that the child is fine.

Isabel walked out to the lake and sat under the tree. She closed her eyes and meditated. Bliss and relief came first and then she relaxed and remembered her old self. All her memories of spells and her intelligence came back.

Then her eyes shot open, she grabbed her wand and stuck it at the intruder's neck. She saw who it was and lowered her wand and said, "Everyone thinks you killed Dumbledore with malicious intent and you're back in the ranks with the Death Eaters. I'm surprised they let you be a head master, but then again I'm sure my daddy has something to do with it."

"Well then we should get going." Snape said.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Don't be stubborn. We have to hide you from your father. It's too dangerous for you here when people are looking for you. You're a good person and we need to get you away from him. I don't want you to turn out like him. Dumbledore told me something about you and I can't let that happen."

"Tell me."

"Only if you come." He held out his hand for her and she was about to take it, but someone shot a spell and Snape was sent flying away from her.

She ran over to Snape, who was lying on his back and about to get up. Remus joined her side and pointed his wand down at Snape. "Don't." she said and sent his wand flying from his grip. "I told you what happened and why." She said.

"I know, but I still have a hard time believing it." Remus said.

Snape got up and said, "I had no choice. Dumbledore made me take that Vow to him before Narcissa did." Snape said.

"What?" Remus and Isabel said at the same time.

"There are things that Dumbledore knows and doesn't really like explaining why. He likes it better when it unfolds for people and they figure it out on their own. Dumbledore wanted me to kill him and I don't understand why. Whatever it may be it was important to him."

"I'm going with you." Isabel said looking at Snape. His eyes were soft but hers were still cold. Remus let them go and they were in the Forest again.

"I can understand why you're so angry, but that doesn't mean you have to act the way you are." Snape said to break the silence.

"It's been too long and things have moved far too fast. They have gotten too complicated. What did Dumbledore warn you about?"

"That you would be more powerful than the Dark Lord if you choose that path."

"Did he know who my father was then?"

"Probably. It's hard to tell when Dumbledore finds out his information."

"I see. And do you think I want to choose that path? I thought you would understand me better than that. Anyways, last night the oddest thing happened. I was looking at the engagement ring Draco gave me and I could have sworn I saw your face looking back at me. Well, I might have been hallucinating. I'm not really sure though."

"That's not possible." Snape said more to himself then to her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Tell me, why is that not be possible?"

"It's nothing."

"If you're taking me to keep me safe then I think there are some things you shouldn't keep from me."

"That ring is a tracking device. I know that sounds bad, but I sort of knew something like this would happen. I had given that ring for Draco to give to you…"

"Then is my engagement to Draco a sat up?"

"No, he didn't have to use it as an engagement ring; he made that choice because he loves you. Anyways you did see me looking at you, but that's impossible. You're not supposed to see me, I'm supposed to see you and that's it. That's how it works."

"Then…what does that mean?"

"You're a really powerful witch. More powerful then anyone could ever know. There must be a reason why Voldemort choose the woman that gave birth to you. She must have been powerful too. But who was she?"

Just then Draco came out of the woods in front of their path. "Cynthia, I mean Isabel." He said trying to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"I don't know if I can love you." Isabel said lying to herself.

"I now you do. I know I'm supposed to be following in the path of being a Death Eater, but that's not me. I don't know if I can convince you, but I want to live with you. Come away with me." Draco said holding his hand out for her to take, and she did and they apparated away.

(23)

Two years passed and sure enough the baby was a boy. Draco and Isabel bought a beautiful castle in Ireland. They didn't mind the ghosts and their son was quit fond of them, but there were too many gaps in their lives.

"Where do we go now?" Isabel asked lying awake in bed one night. She was pondering all the unanswered questions she had in her life. She knew Draco wasn't getting any sleep either.

"What do you mean?" Draco said turning to her.

"I mean we still have a lot to figure out."

"It's a little difficult with Tobias around. What are we supposed to do just leave him here alone while we sort out the things we should have done a long time ago?"

"Well do you know if my father is still alive?"

Draco looked like he wanted to say something, and looked at her for a long time. Then he said to her, "I guess we can leave him with Hagrid. He adores children and it would be safe for him." Isabel practically jumped out of bed just to hug him.

That morning at breakfast they sat around the table. Tobias was content in his highchair eating something resembling cheerios. "Hey mommy, what-cha thinking bout?" Tobias asked.

"Your father and I have a lot of things we have to do. We're going to leave you with a man named Hagrid and you'll have lots of fun with him, we promise."

"What's he like?"

"Well he's really tall, taller then me. He's got a really long beard and hair, but he's very gentle..." Draco said. Isabel smiled; she loved watching Draco and Tobias interact. He was so good with his son.

"Really?" Tobias's eyes got huge. "When can I see him?"

"When do you want to?" Isabel said tuning back into the conversation.

"Can we today? Please?" Tobias asked Draco, then Draco looked at Isabel, and she nodded. "Yay! I'll bring Teddy."

Isabel got up and cleared the table with a flick of her wand and Draco picked up Tobias. He brushed off a few cheerios and put him down. He was so excited and ran all the way to his room, almost falling down once. They packed him, themselves, and then sent an owl to Hagrid.

(24)

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin and he came out and gave Isabel a hug. Then he went to Draco and was about to punch him when Isabel jumped in the way. "Don't hurt him!" she yelled.

"His family is part of the Death Eaters and they are housing Voldemort, how can you love him still?" Hagrid said trying to keep his temper down.

"He's different then what his family does."

"Well I guess when you put it like that. So where's the little tike?"

Tobias ran up and said, "Mommy, I think he's a giant."

Hagrid laughed and said, "No only half."

"Thanks a lot Hagrid." Isabel said. He waved them off and took Tobias into his cabin.

Draco and Isabel made their way to the castle, but no one was there and it was deserted. "Where do you think everyone is?" Isabel asked, whispering it even though there was no need to.

"Probably no one bothered to show up anymore." They went to Snape's old classroom, the place they first meet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A potion." He said.

"For what?"

"I don't know something that looks helpful and already made."

"Why would we need it?"

"This isn't the time for twenty one questions." He said roughly and then added, "Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just find what we need and go." He finally found a flask and they left the castle and went into the forest. "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"I'm guessing the first place we should go is to the Dark Lord's house."

"I don't want to go there."

"We're not going there to visit and have tea. We're just checking to see if he'll be there or not."

"Didn't you hear Hagrid? He said your parents are housing him."

"I know that, but Voldemort doesn't just stay there he probably moves from place to place."

"And what if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"Do you think he's sent people to look for us?"

"Most likely."

"Well won't we need to disguise ourselves?"

"That's what the potion is for."

"That was a good find then."

"I know. Let's just take it and hurry up."

"What does it do?"

"It says it will transform us to our alter ego." He said and they took the potion. Isabel got taller and had long black hair. Her eyes were purple and her face didn't look so soft and caring. There were numerous piercings all up her ears, one in her nose, and one on her tongue. She looked like a Goth and paled a little too. Draco got shorter by a few inches. His hair turned black, and it was short and messy. His face got softer and his nose got smaller. He had bluish grayish eyes and small wire rimmed glasses.

"Hey, you sort of look like Harry." She said. Her voice got deeper and sounded rough.

"I do?"

"You even sound like Harry, almost." Isabel pulled out a mirror that she found in the pocket book she had. "Look." She added. He grabbed the mirror and then dropped it to the forest floor. It shattered and Isabel looked at Draco. "What is wrong with you?"

"This can't be my alter ego. If it is we will surely be found out."

"What? Why?"

"I look like Harry's father James."

"So..."

"His father was killed by the Dark Lord."

"Try another dose, it might change it." He took another swig and the he changed into a black cat. "I guess that works. What's better then a Goth girl with her black cat?" she mocked.

"You can't be serious." The cat said.

"Well I guess as long as you don't talk it could work."

They walked all the way in silence to Voldemort's hide out. "I think you should go in and look inside." Isabel said.

Draco jumped up a window and jumped into the house. Isabel waited and after awhile she got really impatient. She looked into the window and then the cat jumped out. He scared Isabel half to death and then she said, "So what did you find out."

"No one's been in there for awhile, but I believe he's still alive. He's out and about doing who knows what."

"So what now?" Isabel asked and then they changed back to their real selves.

"Now he'll pay for what he did!" Harry yelled running out the forest. He was ready to set a spell to Draco, but Snape walked out and froze Harry in his steps. Ron and Hermione walked out and saw Harry stopped in place, but Snape and Isabel stopped them from continuing. "You can't keep me here forever. The spell will wear off and I will attack. I'm stronger and better then I was 3 years ago." Harry said.

"Oh my God. I finally remembered what I was supposed to tell you 3 years ago." Isabel said.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes you. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you something 3 years ago right before he died…"

"You mean murdered." Harry spat while looking at Snape.

"Died. He wanted me to tell you that vengeance is not important. You cannot seek revenge, especially for Dumbledore's death. Later I found out that Snape had taken a Vow to kill Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was the one who made Snape take the Vow before Malfoy's mother did."

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Snape must have you under a spell or something, Cynthia." Harry said after some time passed.

"I'm not under any spells. I'm telling you the truth. It was the truth Dumbledore told me and now you must believe it." A lonely tear streaked down Harry's face. "There's another thing too. My name is not Cynthia Goldberg. My real name is Isabel Riddle. I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."

"But that can't be possible." Hermione said.

"It is. I am his real daughter."

"Your father has been looking for you." Pettigrew said slinking out of the shadows.

"I know." Isabel said glaring at Pettigrew.

"I'm here to bring you back and be on the good side of the Dark Lord."

"He has a good side?" Ron asked slightly sarcastic.

"Shut up Weasel." Pettigrew said.

"She is going no where." Snape said and froze Pettigrew in place.

"Oh and why not?" Pettigrew demanded.

"For the better of the world. She needs to stay as far from him as possible." Snape said.

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because Isabel could be more powerful then the Dark Lord himself. He must know that and that's why he wants her back."

"I know Cyn, I mean Isabel is a bright witch and powerful, but she can't be that powerful." Hermione said.

"Well she is. If she is in the wrong hands than terrible things can and will happen, worse then anything the Dark Lord has done." Snape added.

"I wish you people would stop treating me like a dog!" Isabel yelled. She was about to leave but Snape caught the end of her robe.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"The whole if she gets in the wrong hands. The powerful crap too. It's like you're treating me like a dog or something, instead of a human. I have morals you know."

"It's not like that." They all said.

"Yes it is. First of all if I am more powerful than him then don't I have the ability to not be influenced by him? If I am more powerful then don't you think I can control it? If I am more powerful then don't you think I would use it for good? Why do people automatically assume that a witch or wizard that is exceptionally good at witchcraft would automatically turn to the dark side of it? I am a good person and I know what I stand for and I don't need some asshole of a father to tell me otherwise." Isabel said and cut the part of her robe that Snape was holding and ran away from them.

"She got you there." Ron said.

"Shut up." Snape said.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked.

"We have to find her." Draco said.

"She has a will of her own. Are you sure that's the right thing to do right now?" Ron asked.

"It has to be done." Pettigrew said.

"Yes, but not so she can go back to the Dark Lord. She was doing well without him. She can't be left alone and she can't be with the Dark Lord because either way she's dangerous. It has something to do with her mind and one knows how it happened or what happened. Neither does the Dark Lord." Snape said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There's no time for that now." Snape said and unfroze Ron and Hermione. "Can we trust you not to do something stupid?" Snape asked Pettigrew.

"Depends." Pettigrew said.

"No. There's a lot of tension in this group and I hate saying it, but we have to work together. Now I'm going to let you go and I'm taking your wand and when I can trust you, you'll get it back. Understand?" Snape said getting impatient.

"Yes." Pettigrew said bitterly and then Snape grabbed his wand and let him go.

(25)

"How dare they treat me like that?" Isabel said to herself and then apperated to Hagrid's cabin. When she got there she had a feeling that something wasn't right. She ran in and saw Hagrid tied to a chair and he looked like he was knocked out. Her heart dropped. "Tobias!" she yelled.

"Right here." The voice called, it wasn't her son and she knew who the voice belonged to.

She looked around and saw Voldemort sitting on a rocking chair near the fireplace with Tobias on his lap. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Nothing. He's perfectly fine. We had a lot of fun. We played hide and go seek and a lot of other games. I believe those are muggle based games, is that what you're teaching him?"

"No. What we do is none of your business. What did you do to Tobias?" She said getting madder and louder.

"Shhhh. You'll wake him up. He's just a little kid and lots of energy spent playing tires kids out you know."

"What did you do to Hagrid?"

"I put the oaf to sleep."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"You to come with me and because it has to be done. Do you know that you're an even bigger threat to society than I?

"I've been told. I don't believe that's true. I don't have the need to want to kill people or use all my skills to destroy the world. What kind of fulfillment do you get from this? Why do you even bother?"

"Something called revenge and destroying my enemies. Right now that's Harry Potter and you are going to help me."

"Did you get another dead beat Divination teacher to tell you that?"

"I could harm you, I could harm Tobias."

"But you won't until you get what you need. So until you get what you want you can deal with a teenager's sarcastic comments."

"You will shut up is what you'll do."

"Make me."

"I will." He sent a spell to silence her but she blocked it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making things difficult for you."

"No you won't. I'm disciplining you and you will obey me."

"And what do you know about discipline? What gives you the right to all of a sudden enter my life and then discipline me?" He tried to send another spell but failed again. "You have no right to just waltz into my life, expect me to cooperate with you. Then you take my son and tie up Hagrid. And now you're forcing me to become evil and then silencing me?"

"It's quite unfortunate that you are powerful, other wise I would have silenced you long ago."

"Well I guess you made that mistake twenty years ago. Didn't you?"

"I make no mistakes."

"I am a mistake."

"No you're not. You're my perfect little girl."

"I'm not a girl; I'm an adult and a mother."

"You look like your mother."

"Who was she?"

"She was also a teenager not much older then you. Her name is Aurelia Cromwell and we were in love. We had the same ideas about how the world should be ruled. And we decided to do something about it. Then the day you were born she decided that she didn't want her child to be involved in it, so I killed her. That didn't work out because that nurse took you for herself. Aurelia was also an extremely talented and powerful witch. When we're mixed, you're the product. Although we would have stopped it if we knew."

"Knew what? What's wrong with me?"

"That mixing two powerfully evil wizards would cancel out the evil and make you good. Although, being left alone for more then an hour creates insanity, but being alone for long periods of time can be harmful to anyone."

"That's not true. I was wandering that forest for about four months after I escaped your place. I didn't harm the centaur who found me."

"That's because you feel asleep and when you woke up you weren't alone. If he hadn't gone up to you when you first arose it would have been a very different story. Now let's take care of business." Voldemort cast a spell on Isabel and she was taken off guard so she couldn't block it. "Isabel, when it matters, never let your emotions play a part when conversing with an enemy."

(26)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, and Pettigrew walked silently through the forest hating each other's company for the most part. Even though they were completely different and didn't get along, they all had one common goal, find Isabel. "How do you plan on finding her oh Powerful One?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Without sarcasm, Boy Who Lived." Snape replied.

"Maybe we should try to think of where she would go. Wouldn't she just apparate somewhere else?" Hermione said.

"Where would she go? Does anyone have any ideas?" Pettigrew asked.

"Tobias!" Draco said as it dawned on him.

"Who?" The others asked confused.

"Apparate to Hagrid's cabin now." Draco said.

Soon they arrived at Hagrid's front steps. "What does Hagrid have to do with this Tobias person?" Pettigrew and Harry said together and then glared at each other after they said it. Draco acted like he didn't hear a word they said and opened the front door. He saw Hagrid tied to a chair and began undoing the knots.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled. She knelt beside the chair and began fanning Hagrid. Soon Hagrid's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"Draco I'm so sorry. He Who Must Not Be Named came and I don't remember what happened, but I think he has Tobias." Hagrid said beginning to tear up.

Draco tried to hold it in, but he wasn't strong enough. A few tears hung in his eyes and one dripped down. He quickly wiped them away. "Do you know what he wanted or where he's going?"

"I wish I could remember. I'm so sorry."

"Who is Tobias?" Ron asked.

"My son." Draco said.

"What?" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Pettigrew said together.

"We have to get him, and we have to find her." Snape said.

"This is the most emotion I've seen coming from this man." Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.

"Now is not the time to be a class clown." Snape said glaring at Ron.

"We need to apparate to my house. Hagrid, thank you for trying." Draco said and they all grabbed hands and were transported to his castle in Ireland.

"Nice place." Ron said and then Harry elbowed him.

"What are we doing here?" Pettigrew asked.

"Trying to find Isabel." Draco said

"I doubt the Dark Lord would bring her here." Pettigrew said.

"I know that. Just shut up all of you and do what I say." Draco said, his patience running on low. He went into his room and the rest followed. He brought out the red pensive and they all looked in it.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"A tracking pensive." Hermione said. "What do you need that for?"

"It came in handy once and it will again." Snape said.

"And how did she react to that when she found out about it?" Hermione asked.

"She was fine with it because the first time she found out she was looking into the ring she saw me looking at her." Snape said.

"That's impossible." Hermione said.

"I know, and now Draco has it." Snape said.

"Hold on it's moving." Draco said. The liquid rippled and a face appeared. It was Voldemort looking into the ring and the group backed away from it as if it was a bomb.

(27)

Voldemort brought Isabel back to the house and the spell began to wear off. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Home." Voldemort replied.

"Where's Tobias, what happened?" she asked.

"He's safe and you're home." He said and took her rings off her neck and laid her on the bed as she fell asleep again. He locked her in the room and then decided to sit in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Tobias stirred on the couch and looked at his grandfather.

"Where did you bring us?" Tobias asked.

"Home." Voldemort replied

"This isn't my home."

"It's your new home."

"Is Hagrid ok?"

"He's fine. He was just taking a nap."

"When are mommy and daddy coming?"

"Your mommy is here and your daddy will arrive shortly."

"Are we all gonna live here grandpa?"

"One big happy family."

"What about the ghosts?"

"They can't come."

"Can we visit them?"

"Maybe."

"Can I see mommy?"

"Your mommy has had a rough day and is sleeping. When she wakes up."

"I'm bored."

"I can see that. Here play with this." Voldemort made a snake appear and Tobias jumped off the couch. "Don't worry he's harmless." He pulled out the rings and looked at them and began to talk to himself. "Not too bad. I see that Malfoy boy went all out on my little girl. Red is quite odd for an engagement ring." He said and looked into it. "Then again we're all a little odd. Now this wedding band is equisetic." He began to fiddle with the rings and the chain. "So she was pregnant when I first saw her? She must have been taking a potion."

(28)

Draco and the others stood looking into the pensive until it rippled back to normal.

"Is that who I think that was?" Ron asked.

"I believe so." Snape said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"She must have gone to Hagrid's cabin I don't know." Draco said sitting down on his bed. "She could have gone there and he was waiting there for her."

"Who knows?" Pettigrew said and they all watched as Draco fell onto his side on the bed.

"Draco?" Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"What else is there to do?" Draco asked, still not moving.

"You have to go and get her. He has your son and your wife. You can't just not do anything and give up. You have to do something. How will you live with yourself if you just give up now? If you die trying to save her at least you'll know you tried." Ron said.

"He probably has controlled her and do you know how dangerous that is? She's more powerful then he is and has some untapped abilities, which the Dark Lord can tap into. Then you add him to it and it becomes a death sentence." Snape said.

"He's right." Draco said losing emotions.

"So you're willing to give her and Tobias up just so you can live?" Ron asked.

"He'll live, she'll live, I'll live it'll work." Draco said.

"If you love her then you can't be ready to give her up without a fight. Well unless you didn't really love her to begin with." Harry said.

"Don't you dare tell me how much or little I love Isabel. I love her with my whole heart and you stay out of it, Potter." Draco said getting up and backing Harry into a corner.

"Then do something about it." Harry said.

"Do I have to go too?" Pettigrew asked.

"You got yourself into this and you're going to finish it." Snape said and they apperated to Voldemort's house.

(29)

Isabel began to wake up and kicked off the blankets. She grabbed her head, feeling as though it was going to explode. "Where am I?" she asked to herself. Then she looked around the room and knew exactly where she was. She ran to the door to try to throw it open, but it was locked. She ran to the window, but it was also shut. Then she tried to get it open with her wand, but her wand was gone. She ran to the door and started pounding as hard as she could. "Let me out!" she kept repeating.

Voldemort was sitting comfortably in his chair and Tobias was busy playing with the snake. He picked up Parselmouth well and was having a blast conversing with the snake.

Isabel's pounding on the door broke the stillness of the room.

"Mommy!" Tobias yelled and ran to find the room his mom was in.

Voldemort leaped out of his chair, but Tobias was too fast and all most to the room. Tobias was calling for his mommy and banging on the door as well.

"I want to see mommy, I want to see mommy now." Tobias demanded starring straight into Voldemort's eyes. Without a word Voldemort opened the door and Isabel tumbled out. She saw Tobias and began crying. She picked him up and held him. Tobias leaned into her ear and whispered, "I think Grandpa is a bad person. I don't want to see him anymore." Tobias said and gave her back her wand.

Isabel looked at Tobias and then looked at Voldemort. "Did you do that?" she asked her son. Tobias nodded.

Voldemort was just standing there, completely under Tobias's control. Isabel flicked her wand, and at the same time Harry ran into the room and shot a spell to Voldemort, together they killed him. Draco ran into the room next and took Isabel and Tobias into his arms.

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but your son looks like he's two years old." Ron said.

"He is two years old." Isabel said.

"Well isn't it one big and happy family." Snape said sulking.

Ok so not exactly how JKR wrote it, but this is my spin from before the 7th book came out. I did some editing to it because the previous 1 was kinda creepy. That aside…it's revised.


End file.
